


Desperate Times, Desperate Touches

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), tomark (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Matt feels like the runner up, or as some call it, the first to lose. He hates living in the shadow of Tom Delonge, feeling like he's not good enough to stand in his place on stage with Mark and Travis. So he get's a little help from the former member as well as a little something else. Perhaps a piece of his heart.





	1. Am I His Replacement Too?

Fed up with himself, Matt didn’t know what to do anymore. He felt as if he was disappointing Mark and Travis with the way he had been playing at shows. Almost every gig so far, he’s played with blink-182 he’s screwed up at least one song. That’s when he got an idiotic thought in his head. “Maybe Tom could help me… I’m sure he doesn’t want to see the band he helped start crash into the ground because of me…” Matt frowned to himself. “This guy doesn’t even talk to Mark anymore and they were best friends for years… how am I going to get him to talk to me? How am I even going to get a hold of him in the first place?” That’s when he remembered he had gotten his phone number off of him after a show in 2011. “Am I really about to do this?..”

He searched through his phone until he reached Tom’s contact. He just stared at it dumbly for a good ten minutes before actually working up the nerves to call the very man he replaced. He hated feeling like a stand in but unless his playing got better, no one was going to think of him as anything but, at least in his mind. He finally pressed the dial button and it started to ring. He felt like his heart was in his throat. He had no idea why he was this nervous. Perhaps he was scared Tom also thought him to be mediocre…but since when did he start caring what people thought about him?

“Hello?” The former guitarist answered.

“H-hey Tom, this is Matt Skiba. I have something to ask you and please don’t think that you actually have to do this for me.” Matt replied.

“Watcha need Matt?” His tone was surprisingly very friendly.

“Well um… I don’t want to be a bother but I could really use some help. I don’t play guitar like you do and I really want to be able to keep blink alive.” He winced at those last words. He could have phrased that better since he was conversing with the man who had left it in shambles in the first place.

“Of course, I can help. I’m not working on nothing too important at the moment. Why don’t you come over in a bit? I’ll text you my address. I could use a good jam session myself. It’s been a while.” Tom replied.

Matt smiled and said his good byes before hanging up the phone. “That went much better then what I thought it would.” He thought. His phone vibrated and he looked down to see Tom had texted him. “How about we meet up at the skate park instead? Bring a board. I’ll even pick you up if you want.” Matt raised in eyebrow in curiosity. Maybe Tom had been lonely and hasn’t had anyone who enjoys the same stuff he and Mark used to do together. So, who was he to argue against Tom’s indulgences?

“Sure thing. See you in a few.” Matt texted him before sending his address as well. He felt really weird about this whole thing but it was also nice that Tom was willing to help as well as not make himself a stranger around Matt. They had been friends before all this drama after all. Though he couldn’t help but to think that maybe Tom was going to use him as a fill in as well. He knew that Tom missed Mark. He just didn’t want to be treated like his replacement too. He was hoping if that is what was in Tom’s mind, that he could change that after today.

Twenty minutes later, Tom was knocking on Matt’s front door. Matt had just finished lacing up his vans and walked over to let him in. “Hey man!” Tom said going right for a hug. Matt stiffened but eventually hugged back. “Man, has Tom really been this lonely? Then why the hell did he pull all that shit with Mark?” He thought to himself but kept smiling. “Need help loading your stuff in the car?” Tom asked. “No thanks man, I got it.” He replied lugging his guitar on his back and his board and helmet in hand. Tom at least raced out in front of him to open one of the back doors so he could place his belongings inside. “Hop in dude!”

The drive to the skate park wasn’t long and soon the two were out shredding on the ramps. However, Tom was a bit rusty. He hadn’t gone out since the last time he and Mark spoke over a year ago now. He fell off and hit one of his knees hard on the concrete. Matt saw it happen and hopped off his board and broke into a jog to go check on his…friend? “Yo, Tom are you okay? That looked like it hurt.”

Tom stood up and winced a bit before laughing it off. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve had much worse.” He replied. Though when Matt looked down, he could see Tom’s jeans had ripped and blood was soaking the torn fabric. “I think that’s enough skating today. Let’s go. If you want I’ll help you clean that out when we get to your place.” Matt said. And when Tom took a step forward, he let out a small whimper. Matt had barely heard it. “Here, lean on my shoulder.” He said taking Tom’s arm and putting it behind his neck. “If it’s okay I can drive.” Tom nodded and fished the keys out of his pocket handing it to him.

The ride to Tom’s place was quiet but in no way awkward. The Descendants were playing through the stereo and the two listened to it, enjoying the drive. As soon as they got there, Matt got out and opened the door with the keys before helping Tom out. He sat him down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen before kneeling in front of him to take a look at the scrape. It was deep but not enough to require stitches. Tom told him that his first aid kit was in the bathroom under the sink and he went to go retrieve it.

He poured alcohol on it before putting a large waterproof band-aid. “There ya go.” Matt said giving Tom a quick smile. For some reason, he felt his heart skip a beat when he looked up at the taller man. Tom grinned back and pulled Matt up off the floor. “Shall we go practice?” He asked. Matt nodded and followed him to the living room where he had two amps set up.

A few hours had passed now, and Tom was very patient in showing Matt all the techniques he used, especially so when breaking “Dysentery Gary” down. He even helped Matt position his hands in the correct places, turning a bit red when doing so. Tom felt a lump grow in his throat and looked at Matt to see him concentrating hard. His long lashes was all that he could see of his eyes. Without necessarily meaning to, he brushed his hand over Matt’s. It caused the other’s playing to falter and he repeated the motion again.

Without a word, Tom then entangled his long fingers with Matt’s. Matt could feel his heart do flips in his chest. “I never noticed how beautifully you play. I don’t think you’re half bad at all.” This caused Matt to turn bright red. “You have perfect hands… but what about your singing? Let’s see if you have perfect lips.” Tom said leaning in.

Somewhere during the session, a spark had been lit between the two men. All notions of Matt being a replacement for Mark too left his mind as he moved his lips with Tom’s. Tom licked along Matt’s bottom lip and no sooner had Matt parted his lips, the other plunged into his mouth. Matt moaned at the intrusion and put down his guitar, wrapping is arms around Tom instead. Tom broke away and started nibbling down his neck, moving to trace his scorpion tattoo with his tongue. Matt shuddered and could feel himself grow hard.

He started to panic a bit and pushed at Tom’s chest. “Matthew? Are you okay with this?” He asked knowing something was wrong. “Y-yeah… just go slow.” Matt replied. Tom smirked and returned to kissing along his neck. He placed his hands on Matt’s shoulders before gradually sliding them down to knead at his chest and tweak his nipples. Matt felt his cock twitch and suddenly his jeans felt way too tight for him. Panic rose in his chest again and this time he stood up and away from Tom. “I uh… um I need to get going. I forgot I promised Max that I’d take him out to eat later. I I um… I’ll see you.” Matt muttered and grabbed his stuff, heading out the door. Tom frowned. “At least let me drive you home.” He said. “N-no that’s okay I can walk. You shouldn’t move your knee to much anyway.” And with that he was already down the driveway to the sidewalk.


	2. Kiss and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt feels guilty on all levels possible and gets some unexpected advice from an unexpected source.

Matt collapsed on his couch breaking out into heavy sobs. “I can’t do this… I can’t… what would Mark think?!” He muttered to himself. His phone since he had left just kept ringing. He was positive it was Tom trying to get a hold of him but he just couldn’t bring himself to answer it. Though, it was getting annoying enough that he threw it across the room hoping it would stop, not thinking straight enough to realize he could have just switched it to silent. “Fuck… I gotta talk to someone about this…” He said than begrudgingly walked over to retrieve it and dialed Travis’ number. He just about choked when he heard a familiar voice answer.

“You’re not Travis.” Matt stated.

“Last time I checked I wasn’t!” Mark quipped. “What’s going on? Everything okay? You sound kinda frantic.”

“Well first I expected Travis to answer HIS phone.” Matt started. “Why did you pick up his phone anyway?

“Saw it was you and he and I have been going over some new lyrics at lunch.” Mark answered.

“So um… something happened today… I wanted Travis’ advice but um… I guess this’ll work too…” Matt could feel sweat beading along his hair line.

Mark gasped, mock offended, “Wow I am shocked Matthew, how could you think you couldn’t come to me?” He finished with a giggle.

Matt swore his tongue was swelling up within the confines of his mouth. “I um… I’ve been feeling like I’m not keeping up with you guys on stage and I wanted some pointers… so I asked Tom if he could help me.” Matt inwardly cringed at his own bluntness. “We hung out and um… things happened… and we ended up kissing… I’m so sorry Mark… God I don’t know where to start to tell you how sorry I am! Please don’t be angry with me Mark! I swear I wasn’t thinking straight!”

Mark took a moment for this information to sink in. “Matt, why the hell would I be mad? And more importantly why would you think about yourself like that? Hell you saved the band dude!” He took a second to let out a sigh. “And what happened between Tom and I is all in the past. Whatever he chooses to do with others doesn’t bother me, and same goes for you. If that as-… If Tom makes you happy than go for it.”

Smiling, Matt felt a sense of relief wash over him. “Thanks Mark… I just kinda felt like the “replacement” on both ends I guess… still kind of do on Tom’s…”

“Then go talk to him about it! What are you sitting their talking to me for?” Mark asked laughing.

“Thanks Mark…I’ll talk to you later.” Matt replied.

“That’s right you will! Tell me how it goes. And don’t forget our rehearsal tomorrow morning you dog.” Mark said before hanging up.

Matt took a deep breath before rummaging around his coffee table for his keys. He walked outside, hopped on his Ducati, and sped all the way to Tom’s. He tripped getting off after cutting the engine in the driveway. Tom was already at the door since he had heard a motorcycle right outside his living room. “Matt..? What are you doing back here?” He asked. It looked like he had been crying, making Matt feel like a total dick for bolting the way he did. “I wanted to make things right Tom. I shouldn’t have just left like that but what happened made my brain go into hyperdrive about how ‘this’ could go wrong.” He said motioning his hands between the both of them for emphasis. “This? There’s a ‘this,’ Matt?” Tom questioned moving his hands in the same way, lips quirking up at the corners a bit.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck. “Do you want there to be?” Matt asked. Tom just broke out into a grin and leaned down to capture the slightly shorter man’s lips. Matt sighed and practically melted into the other man. Tom then took the initiative and picked Matt up by his bottom, carrying him into the house right into the bedroom. “You sure you wanna continue?” Tom asked, climbing overtop the other man. Matt nodded frantically and pulled at Tom’s shirt. That made him laugh and shrug it off so that Matt could get his eager hands on him. “It’s been a while since I was with someone like this.” Matt admitted. “Me too.” Tom replied.

“You sure you wanna do this, not take things slow?” Tom asked. “Fuck taking things slow I have a half-naked hunk overtop me in bed.” Matt answered. Tom blushed and grinned stupidly. He leant down and captured Matt’s lips, slipping his tongue right past, letting them circle and tangle together. A thin line of saliva connected their mouths when Tom sat back to start taking the other’s clothes off. He slipped his hands beneath Matt’s shirt, kneading at the warm and slightly squishy skin there before pulling it off. He did the same when he took his pants off, taking a moment to squeeze his firm thighs before yanking off the sweats. Matt was already half hard and Tom subconsciously licked his lips seeing the bulge in his boxer-briefs.

“What are you waiting for? Take em off.” Matt said wiggling his hips to bring Tom back to whatever cloud he had ascended to. Tom snapped back to reality, trying not to drool and shimmied them right off, taking in the gorgeous sight that was before him. “Comer big boy.” Matt said, dorkily waggling his eyebrows. Tom scooted closer to him by walking on his knees. Matt unbuttoned his tan skinnies and slid his boxers down along with them. He bit his lip seeing Tom’s hard cock bob up in down after being released from the restrictions. He ran his hand down from Tom’s chest to the base of his erection. His stomach muscles jumped at the descent of Matt’s hand. Matt gave it a slight squeeze, Tom shut his eyes and groaned.

He started stroking him lightly to tease as he sat on his haunches to kiss Tom’s neck, being sure to bite at what he thought could be sensitive spots. Tom was having just about enough teasing. He took Matt by his shoulders and laid him back down against the bed. He took his knees in his hands and spread them apart, laying between them. He thrust, causing their cocks to slide slickly together. Matt gasped and gripped Tom’s sides. “Are you ready for me, Matty?” Tom asked, pressing their foreheads together. “Got condoms and lube?” He asked in reply breathily. Tom nodded and leaned over for a moment to retrieve them out of his dresser drawer that was beside the bed. “Then I am all yours Mr. Delonge.” Matt smirked.

Tom ripped the bright foil package open and rolled it on. Matt watched as he did, biting his lip in anticipation. Tom then poured a probably more than needed amount of lube in his hand, slicking up his cock then coating his fingers in it. “Ready baby?” He asked nuzzling Matt’s left thigh, positioning his fingers at his entrance. Matt nodded, breathing starting to quicken. Tom bit the inside of his cheek as he pushed the first one past the tight ring of muscle. He automatically begun to wiggle it around causing Matt to whimper and mewl. “Another one! Tommy please!” He begged. Tom complied and added a second, now starting to thrust them both in and out. He found a small rise within Matt and pressed down on it making the other curse aloud.

“That’s it! That’s enough Tom! I need you…” He said yanking on the taller man’s arm. Tom smiled and caressed Matt’s jaw line with his thumb. He resituated himself to be laying between Matt’s parted legs and began to push into him. Matt’s nails started to dig into his arms but he ignored it as bliss over took him from bottoming out within him. He didn’t dare move, waiting for an okay from Matt first, who was a bit impatient. “Tom please! Move! Please! Do something!” He pleaded. Tom bit his bottom lip, sitting a somewhat fast pace, thrusting hard into the man beneath him. “Y-yeah… that’s it baby… oh fuck.” Matt rasped out. “Feels so good babe.”

Tom leaned down and bit the tip of Matt’s ear, holding onto it with his teeth as he speared him on his cock over and over. Matt squirmed and writhed. His cock twitched and spasmed as cum spurted out between their two bodies. Tom groaned as Matt’s tight ass squeezed around him as he orgasmed. Tom’s breath hitched and he felt heat coil in his abdomen. “Fuck Matthew… I’m cumming!” He shouted, filling the condom inside Matt. He slumped over, still giving tiny thrusts of his hips as he came down from the high. Matt had wound his fingers into Tom’s hair, petting gently. “Mmmm so good…” He said. Tom gave a little chuckle in reply and rolled off of him, slipping off the condom and throwing it into a bin by his wall.

“Stay with me tonight? We can practice more or put on a movie or something.” Tom said, looking at Matt hopefully. “Of course I’ll stay. I’m not one to fuck and go my dear.” Matt pecked his cheek and settled beside him under the covers Tom had just finished pulling down. The taller man took him in his arms and grabbed the remote. “Good to know. Very good.”


End file.
